dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1
The Intelligence-based Cra build (commonly known as "Int Cra") is one of the wrost class in dofus at lv 50-90. So the better way is become first a str cra, then in lv 90 you must do the Change_your_constitution quest and use forgetness potions to forget Punitive arrow and Destructive arrow (like 50kk per lv of spell needed to forget). Leveling a int cra is very hard because no one want you in the group for hunts and dungeons. Otherwise, a str cra in lv 60 is the best class of dofus. Every one love a str cra in this period. So become first a str cra or possibly you will want stop play dofus or choosing another class. Im level 90+ Int Cras are great solo hunters. With Explosive Arrow, they can hunt large mobs of low-mid level monsters effectively to collect materials for professions and scroll exchange and this is the best class to leveling after lv 100+ like solo hunters. In solo PvP, however, Int Cras have some disadvantaged at end-game levels because of the limited availability of weapons for being int based. But if you become a critical int cra you cam be very competitive using daggers in PvP at lv 110-150 and then changing your strategy again to use weapons with to types of elemental atacks in lv 180+. Thanks to high intelligence, Int Cras can make good use of non-class spells such as Striking (AoE fire spell) and Cawwot (healing spell). Int Cras could also play the role of healer using Boogey Wand and Golden Scarabugly Wand because intelligence enhances the healing effect of them and give greater initiative. Characteristic Points Put all characteristic points to Intelligence, and scroll the other characteristics. You must scroll 42 points of agility and 25 points of winsdow so fast how possible. It will helps a lot! This agility will increase very much sporadic critical hits and will help in the agility lock. The winsdow will help improve experience points and take ap from the enemy with frozen arrow. (You will need buy/collect 25x100 Gobbal horn for the winsdow. For agility buy 25 small agility scrolls in bonta/brakmar and then buy/collect 17x70 Acorns) Spells Level Spell 01-10 Magic arrow (lv 5) 11-20 Frozen arrow (lv 5) 21-30 Burning arrow (lv 5) 31-36 Distant Shooting (lv 4) 37-39 Powerfull shooting (lv 3) 40-42 Retreat arrow (lv 3) 43-48 Summoning of chaferful (lv 4) 49-54 Eagle eyes (lv 4) 55-58 Distant Shooting (lv 4 -> 5) 59-65 Powerfull shooting (lv 3 -> 5) 66-69 Summoning of chaferful (lv 4 -> 5) 70-75 Bat's eye (lv 4) or Cawwot spell (lv 4) 76-79 Eagle eyes (lv 4 -> lv 5) 80-89 Explosive arrow (lv 5) 90-99 Bow skill (lv 5) 100 Burning arrow (lv5 -> lv 1) 100-104 Critical Shooting (lv 6) 105-107 Soul capture (lv 3) 113 Magic Arrow (lv 5 -> 1) 108-112 Dagger skill (lv 6) 113-117 Summoning of chaferful (lv 5 -> 6) 118-122 Frozen arrow (lv 5 -> 6) 123-132 Bat's eye (lv 5) 133-137 Distant Shooting (lv 5 -> 6) 138-142 Powerfull shooting (lv 5 -> 6) 143-152 Release (lv 6) 153-157 Eagle eyes (lv 5 -> 6) 158-162 Bat's eye (lv 5 -> 6) 163-165 Leek Pie (lv 3) 166-180 Absorvitive arrow (lv 6) 185 Dagger skill (lv 6 -> 1) Bow skill (lv 1 -> 6) 181-190 Explosive arrow (lv 5 -> 6) 191-200 Bow skill (lv 5 -> 6) 200 Summoning of cra dopple (lv 5) Class spells Key class spells for Int Cras: Other class spells that may be useful for Int Cras: Non-class spells Non-class spells useful for Int Cras: Sets Low levels Kill some red piwis in astrub to get red piwi feather and sesame seed, then go to the workshop in astrub and ask someone to make the piece of the red piwi set. Or you cam collect piwi feathers and sell them in the resource market, then buy the piwi pieces in the markets. Workshop Makets: 1,-22 0,-22 Tailor (hat\cloack) 0,-21 0,-20 Shoemaker (belt\boots) 5,-16 6,-17 Jeweller (amulet) Resource's Market 4,-17 Complete red piwi set effects: The Young Adventurer Set is useful for beginning Cras as with any low level class. From level 20 Int Cras will benefit from moving to an int based Gobball Set for the int bonus, perhaps with an Ecaflip Chance or Mental Ring for further int. At low levels you could buy cheap equipments of a set even if they have little bonuses and entirely depend on the set bonus. Because equipments with near-perfect bonuses are extremely expensive even for low level ones, you would be better off using the extra cash to scroll your stats. Medium levels The Red Scaraleaf Set and Fire Kwak Set have int bonuses which appeal to this class and build, while the Prespic Set has broad appeal with all players over level 38 for its wisdom and damage bonuses. There is no generally agreed favorite set for high level int characters other than the exceptionally rare Royal Gobball Set. At the medium levels it is essential for Int Cras to achieve 8 AP that allows them to cast two Magic Arrows in one turn while maintaining high int. For this you need to customize your set to get +2 AP bonus. Below are some of the examples: *'Custom set A': Fire Kwak Set (minus amulet) + Kam Assutra. You only need 7 out of the 8 full Fire Kwak equipments to get the +1 AP set bonus. Kam Assutra replaces Fire Amukwak to get an extra AP. The drawback of this set is the trouble of keeping a Fire Bwak as pet. *'Custom set B': Red Scaraleaf Set + Bow in Treechnid Root & Kam Assutra. -66 vit of Bow in Treechnid Root is to be compensated further by ring and boots in addition to the vit bonus of Red Scaraleaf Set (+83-160). This set is more flexible in the choice of equipments than the Fire Kwak set and so could be used for a longer period replacing each equipment with a higher-level one as you level your class level. NOTE:'Please note that the Bow in Treechnid Root requires a minimum of 29 Agility, and no other piece here gives Agility. This means you must either have it scrolled, have a pet that gives Agility, or get 29+ agility from the free ring/boots slot. *'Custom set C: Prespic-based 8AP set. +2 AP, -1 MP, Wis, +5 Reflect. This set uses the Kam Assutra and Treechelmet for 8ap and the Prespic for damages and wisdom. Wearing a Xelor's Past ring for int and further wis bonuses is also recommended. There is a setback to this set, since the Treechelmet takes away one MP. But because you can attack twice, you probably would not need to run away so much, and its basically up to personal preference. *'Custom set D': 19+ intelligence Mental Rings and a Mad Boowolf cloak (which is fairy cheap if you compare it to the amount of life you get; even a high damage percent isn't that expensive). With this extra you can use a Yew Axe (Axe) which has +35 intelligence. Most of the mid-level AP custom sets for int cra utilize the Celestial Brooch (40), Kam Assutra's amulet (43), Treechelmet (45), and/or Bow in Treechnid Root (28). Other notable AP equipments include: Gelano (60), Stars Custard (62), God Rod (67), Smoothhitch (77), Farle's Ears (80), Powerful Dazzling Belt (80). It is also recommended to start raising a Fire Bwak as pet at this stage. High levels Most high-level Int Cras use a custom set. Around level 100 some use non-int Feudala Set pieces such as Feudala cloak for set bonus. You need at least +1 MP from boots and +1 AP from amulet. If you are going to use a pair of daggers, you need one more AP from a Gelano and some crit bonuses for which you might need to sacrifice some int. For 5AP bows, you will also need a Powerful Dazzling Belt to achieve 10 AP. See also the Weapons section because the choice of gears at higher levels largely depends on what weapon you use. It should also be noted that unlike for other int classes who need to maintain high intelligence to boost the effect of their healing and damage reduction spell, for Int Cras intelligence is primarily to boost the damage output of weapons and attack spells. Therefore, Int Cras could more freely use percent damage alternative gears in place of int gears. ;Hat *Jelleadgear (level 60, +pros, +wis, +int) *Feudala Hat (level 98, +wis +int +vit %resists & +pros) *Krutch (level 111, +crit) *Mothat (level 113) *Dora Bora (level 120) *Solomonk (level 120, %dam, +dam, +crit, +init, no int) *Himune (level 122, +crit) *Soft Oak Hat (level 145, %dam, + dam, +crits, vit, int and wis) ;Amulet *The Stars Custard Tart (level 62, +AP) *Smoothitch O'Bal (level 77, +AP) *Feudala Amulet (level 91, +AP) *AyKido Medal (level 125, +AP) *Soft Oak Talisman(level 138) ;Cape *Desire O' Ball Cloak (lvl67, +vit, +wis, +crit +dmg) *Elya Wood's Cloak (level 80, +range) *Cape Houte (level 105) *Nettlez (level 125) ;Belt *Royal Cherry Blop Belt (level 80, +vit, +wis, +int +crit, +pods, +pros %resist) *Feudala Belt (level 81, +crit) *Event Belt (level 84, +crit) *Xenature (level 125) ;Rings *Feudala Wedding Ring (level 81) *Farle's Magic Bracelet (level 80) *Soft Oak Ring(level 139) ;Boots *Feudala Geta (level 68, +MP, +crit) *Animal Boots (level 94, +MP) *Dreggon Boots (level 129, +MP, +crit) *Soft Oak Flip-Flops(level 138, +MP, %dam +dam) Weapons Int Cras have comparatively tougher time to get a hold of good weapons because most weapons (except wands) are of neutral element and their damage is dependent on the element of strength rather than intelligence. To utilize the high intelligence of Int Cras in weapon damage, a weapon needs to be forgemaged to fire first. Fire-forgemaging is very costly, and fireforged weapons are very rare. Usually you need to find a level 100+ smith/carver with forgemaging ability to make one for you (unless you are a smith/carver yourself). Most Int Cras do not start using a weapon seriously until level 100 because of the limited availability of good weapons for them except Fishing Bow mentioned below. Beyond level 100, however, int cra need to consider using a weapon because they will need a better source of attack than Explosive Arrow whose damage output is way too inconsistent to stay competitive in higher-level PvP battles. Weapon bonuses for Cra are as follows: It should be noted that class bonus in weapon damage is only equivalent to increase in the same amount of characteristic points, and is not as significant as the boost from the use of a weapon skill. +40% damage, for example, is equivalent to only 40 points more in intelligence for a fire bow. Class bonuses should not discourage you from trying other weapon types for which you have lesser bonuses (or even penalties). Also, it is recommended to learn two or more weapon skills, so that you could use the best fire-damage weapon available at the moment. Bows Cras have +40% damage bonus for bows. Most bows cost 5 AP and are two-handed. The high AP cost and inability to wield a shield could be serious disadvantage in PvP battles. Although bows have a little advantage in range, cras already have many long-range attack spells (most notably Explosive Arrow). Therefore, some Int Cras go for a dagger or a wand instead to compensate Cra's lack of short-range attack even with lesser damage bonus. The most popular bow among Int Cras is arguably fire-forged Fishing Bow. It is one of the few bows that only cost 4 AP to shoot, and the crit rate of 1/30 is decent. It is also more readily available at Bonta and Brakmarian markets (around 400,000 kamas) unlike other fireforged weapons. Fire-forged Fishing Bow greatly helps Int Cras during level 60-80s, a long and painful period of leveling for Int Cras to go through. Once you reach level 90 and get Explosive Arrow, however, Fishing Bow will not be as useful. Above class level 100, it will be easier to get 10 AP to shoot twice in one turn because you will get an extra AP at level 100 and +AP equipments become more readily available (Gelano, Powerful Dazzling Belt). Some powerful bows are awaiting Int Cras at very high levels such as Doozi Bow. Chtelion Bow that was introduced in the December 2006 update is also a good choice for Int Cras. Daggers 0 damage bonus for cras. Dagger is a popular weapon among other classes as well because most daggers only cost 3 AP (3 swings with 9 AP set that is reasonably affordable unlike 10 AP set that is required for most bows) and have high crit rate (around 1/30, easy to achieve 1/2). Cras have an advantage in the use of daggers thanks to the spell Critical Shooting. Examples of good daggers for Int Cras include: *Blessdags: Level 64. Blessdags could be stronger than Captain Chafer's with 1/2 crit rate due to +20 crit bonus. Blessdags is also one-handed, and so in pvp many high-level Int Cras choose to use Blessdags over Citrus for a shield. *Captain Chafer's Small Daggers: Level 83. Affordable and readily available. *Lutination Daggers: Level 90. Air steal 2~4 HP. *Maydhyn China Daggers: Level 100. Very difficult to meet stat requirements. *Citrus Daggers: Level 113. The best fire dagger in the game and one of the end game weapons for Int Cras. Very powerful in PvM, esp. against boss monsters with thousands of HP (e.g. Wa Wabbit, Moowolf, Ancestral Treechnid). Thanks to the life-stealing effect, you could solo low-mid level dungeons such as Scaraleaf Dungeon and Wabbit Castle with Citrus. To make the best use of daggers, you need to achieve 1/2 critical hit rate. To achieve 1/2 critical hit rate with a dagger of 1/30 crit hit rate, you need level 6 Critical Shooting spell, and either +20 critical hit boost from equipment, or +17 critical hit boost from equipment and 140 agility. Although it helps to scroll some agility, spending on agility the characteristic points that you gain from class leveling is not necessary at higher levels because many gears give bonuses in critical hit as well as agility. For example: * +6 critical hit, +50 agility from Krutch * +5 critical hit from Feudala Belt * +4 critical hit, +40 agility from Captain Chafer's Small Daggers * +3 critical hit from Feudala Wedding Ring With these gears and +8 from the spell Critical shooting, you have +25 critical hit boost, which will be further raised to 28 with 140 agility (see Critical hit for the details of the mechanism). Wands Wands are popular among Int Cras despite -20% damage penalty because there are many fire-based wands available and some of them have healing effect which is enhanced by intelligence. Int Cras could become a good healer by equipping a Boogey Wand (wand skill is not necessary for the healing effect). Swords Fake Ceangal Claw does a great damage even without 1/2 crit rate or weapon skill. It also has a good initiative bonus, a great advantage in PvP. PvM Int Cras are great solo hunters thanks to Explosive Arrow. They are especially good at hunting big mobs of relatively lower-level monsters to farm characteristic scroll materials effectively. In group PvM, Cras are appreciated for spamming Lashing Arrow to drain MP from boss monster. Although Lashing is an earth damage spell, Int Cras also should have it in their spellbox for its MP draining effect. Int Cras could play the role of healer with a Boogey Wand when the party lacks good Enis. With a fire-damage weapon Int Cras could be good damage-dealers also against boss monsters with low fire resistance such as Moowolf and Ancestral Treechnid. Monsters PvP Cra is arguably the weakest class in PvP following the Pandawa class, esp. at higher levels (120+). Cras are considered weak in PvP because their advantage, the wide range of attack, is easily and quickly nullified by the movement spells of other classes such as Jump, Teleportation, Feline's Leap, and Flight. Soft cap on intelligence is also significantly lower for Cras than for other classes where int build is popular (Eni, Feca, Xelor), and in the current system pure builds generally performs much better than hybrids. However, with a wise tactics and an appropriate selection of gears (and thanks to the recent nerfs to the stronger pvp classes: Sram, Sadida, and Eni), Cras could still stay decently competitive in PvP. See Cra PVP Strategy and http://www.impsvillage.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=22073 also for general Cra PvP tactics. Ecaflip Int Cras have a decent chance against Ecaflips. Keep distance and attack with Explosive or Magic from afar. To compete with Cra's range, good Ecas may use a bow rather than a sword or a dagger. In such a case, you also should equip a bow as Cra's range attack spells are easily outdamaged by a good bow. Although it takes some time for Ecas to catch up to Cras, getting in bow's range (6-8) is no so difficult for them thanks to Feline's Leap. Bat's Eye is effective against Playful Claw and Heads or Tails (although not against Bluff), so you may want to use it when in mid range. Eniripsa Enis are currently the most powerful class in PvP at end game levels (130+). Few other classes except Enu have a chance against them. It is important to be capable of inflicting massive damage with a weapon to finish off Eni in one turn because Eni can easily recover HP to full in one or two turns. If the Eni has 1,000 HP or less, a couple of crits with a dagger, sword, or bow may do this job. (With 1,500 or more HP on Eni, however, it's practically impossible to kill Enis.) The difficult part is catching Eni in close combat. The standard tactics against Eni is dodgelocking. Use Lashing Arrow to take away MP from Eni first. When you catch and dodge lock Eni, set an Cawwot behind yourself to prevent Eni from pushing you back using Frightening Word. Once caught, Eni cannot use his/her wand (wand is the most popular weapon among Enis) to attack you (wand's range is 2-5) or get out of the situation because of dodgelocking and the wall/obstacle behind you. Watch out for wand attack from Eni when you are closing distance. Keep at least 5 tiles between you and Eni before coming in. Use Frozen Arrow to take away AP from Eni when Eni is on Preventing Word. This tactic however doesn't work if the Eni is equipped with Unreal Wand, which doesn't require LoS and so can kill the Cawwot over you. In such a case, use Retreat Arrow to move Eni to a place where you can stand in front of wall or an obstacle (not an easy feat). This tactic doesn't work either if the Eni is equipped with a dagger or hammer (which many good battle Eni do at high levels). If you are going to use a bow, you don't need to go through all these troubles to catch Eni. But bows generally do lesser damage than close range weapons like daggers and swords. If the Eni has 800 or less HP, it's faster to use a bow. Enutrof Cras may have some compitition here with the wide range of chance Enu's Coins Throwing spell. The stratagy is generally to find something to hide behind and come out to use your spells. A stray tree would propose worthy. However, an Enu may take this as a chance to get close and inclict good damage on you in close-combat as well as other spells such as Shovel of Judgment. watch out for Ghostly Shovel (unbewitchment), Reducing Key (range raping), and Bribery (makes you pass a turn). Feca Fecas are very tough opponents for Cras. Feca will most likely cast various armor spells in the first turn. So it is important to inflict as much damage on Feca in the first turn before Feca wears armor. With 10 AP you can cast Distant Shooting and two shots of Explosive in one turn for opening attack. It is wise to keep distance because you have little chance in close combat against Feca because of heavy armor, esp. against fire attack. Cra's fire spells do even less damage, and because of Spell Rebound you might get hurt more than you hurt Feca. So a bow is a must against Fecas. Feca's first attack is usually Burning Glyph (fire damage, 2 turns) & Paralyzing Glyph (MP loss) combo if you are within the walking distance; if not, Feca will try to catch you by teleporting. In the following turn Feca will walk closer to you to staff you to death. Don't panic even if you get caught by Paralyzing. Telepotation and glyph spells have several cool-down turns to be able to cast again, and it's not impossible to escape from them. During the cool down period of paralyzing, use Lashing Arrow and Frozen Arrow to immobilize Feca (9 AP is a must for Lashing). You may also cast Cawwot or attack with Absorptive Arrow or a draining weapon such as Doozi Bow to make the damage you receive during this period as little as possible. Once paralyzing wears out, run away from Feca, keep distance using Lashing, and wear down Feca little by little using a Bow or range attack spells. (Use Magic Arrow level 6 when Feca is on Spell Rebound.) When Feca is on Immunity or Truce, don't attack and cast some buffs on yourself or Bat's Eye to nullify Natural Attack (Feca's long range attack spell). Iop Mostly the same as Ecas. Start as far away from Iop as possible. Keep distance as long as possible and wear Iop down with Explosive. Once Iop is in front of you, counter with Sword or Dagger attack. Osamodas Osamodas are formidable opponent for Int Cras because of Red Wyrmlings that they summon. Wyrms have very high fire resistance (89%), can inflict big damage (100-160), and unbewitch your buffs with Terrifying Cry. A couple of Slow Down Arrows can deal with Wyrms because they have low water resistance (-40%). At lower levels, just attack Osa directly with Explosive or Magic and ignore summons. Watch out for Punch of the Crackler when in close range. Pandawa Pandawas are probably the easiest class you will fight. Stay away as long as possible and attack them with a bow/explosive. Since many pandawas use melancholy as their main ranged attack, STAY OUT OF LINEAR. It is easy for lvl130+ pandawas to have +7 range from equipment and can kill you very quickly if they trap you. Use lashing often to make sure this doesnt happen. Sacrier You have little chance against Sacriers in close combat. So use Lashing Arrow to keep distance. Always stand diagonally to the Sac, never perpendicular, to avoid Attraction. Kill Dancing Sword or any other creatures that Sac summons as soon as possible because Sac will cast Transposition to replace position with it to get close to you. Sadida Use Explosive to clear off dolls. If they get close, use bats eye, but try and stop this from happening by using lashing. If u stay out of their range and shoot from afar with explosive, you should win. (Bows are more helpful then daggers against sadis but explosive will be your main attack because of dolls.) Sram Attack first in the first turn if possible. Once the Sram goes invisible, run away until invisibility runs out. Use Bat's Eye to nullify Sram's trap spells during this time. A good dagger never hurts if they get to close, even though if they comence with a 3-dagger attack you will most definitely die. Xelor One of the toughest opponents for Int Cras. In the beginning turn(s), Xelors usually cast AP boost (Devotion), Damage reduction/reflection (Counter, Blinding Protection), Hammer skill, and then mummify and teleport right in front of you to hammer you to death in the following turns. Int Cra's attack does little damage on mummified Xelor, and running away is very difficult because of their Flight spell. Xelors also try to AP rape you with Slow Down everytime they have spare 1 AP. Below level 120 with 1,000 HP or less, you may start first with greater initiative and attack Xelor with 2 shots of Explosive Arrow before they turn into Mummy. Beyond level 120 with greater HP on Xelor, however, Int Cras have little chance to win. External links * Superlative Exemplar Guild » The Intelligence Cra